symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Symphonata Productions
(シンフォナタプロ Shinfonatapuro) is a fictional Japanese talent agency responsible for producing the main characters of the series. It is a building located in Tokyo, Japan. It is currently being run by an unnamed president whom the idols refer to as President-san. History and Background Building Description 1st Floor Cafeteria Symphonata (1st Floor) Cafe Main.jpg|Cafe Main Symphonata (1st Floor) Cafe Entertainment.jpg|Entertainment Part Symphonata (1st Floor) Cafe Kitchen 1.jpg|Kitchen Side 1 Symphonata (1st Floor) Cafe Kitchen 2.jpg|Kitchen Side 2 Once you entered the building, there is a cafeteria area on the left side where the idols eat. The cafeteria is managed by Aibara Airi. Mechta Star Boutique Mecha Scenario Shop is located opposite of the café. It is managed by Hishikawa Usagi. Waiting Room Main Counter 2nd Floor General Practice Area There is a large practice area that is around the same size as a school gym. The floor is made of wood and most part of the wall are glass mirrors. There is also a small room where essentials like a trampoline and a varirty of balls are kept. Stylist Room Instrument Room 3rd Floor Dressing Rooms The building hosts several dressing rooms for their idols. A unit, however, shares one dressing room. Each dressing room is as large as an apartment unit. Each dressing room is uniquely decorated depending on who uses it. A dressing room also has a small practice area, a kitchen, two restrooms (male and female), a television area and an office part, which consists of two computers, a telephone and a cabinet containing documents. Depending on the capacity, more materials and furniture can be added. Idols The following are the idols under the agency. Staff *An unnamed president acts as the head of the agency. He knows the idols very well and is friendly, quite mysterious and wants what is best for his idols. *'Charlotte Vert' acts as a producer and recruiter of the agency who recruits idols and produces most of them. She is always seen with the President and never leaves by his side. *'Charise Blanc' is the younger sister of Charlotte, due to some case has a different surname. She is training to become a producer and recruiter like her sister and is doing pretty well. *'Gatou Ari' is the agency's AI navigator who guides the idols on how the agency works, tours them and even chats with them like normal people. She is always seen in the idols' phone in a special application but can be seen physically. *'Kikugakki Yuu' is the younger brother of Yayoi and the manager of Prism Force, despite his young age. Like his sister, he is gifted with the talent of speech and comes off as a very organized person. He manages his time very well and always plans a schedule, which is why he should never be underestimated as a manager. *'Hakaku Scott' is Usagi's younger brother and a talented gamer who helps his older sister with his designs in the agency's fashion brand, Mechta Scenario. Programs and Events Trivia *This is the first talent agency to appear in the series. Category:Locations Category:Symphonata Productions